custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nortak
"Wanna know why I rebelled? That's easy. It starts with a "B" and ends with an "itil"." :—Nortak, explaining why he rebelled Nortak (Nor-tack) is the Makuta of Onu Nui and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Like all Makuta, Nortak worked solely on the creation of Rahi. When the League of Six Kingdoms emerged, Nortak hired Takadox to act as a spy. After the Matoran Civil War, Nortak was assigned to the massive desert island of Onu Nui, where he was widely respected. In fact, he was so respected that the Turaga of the island allowed him to use the Earth Crystal. After using the Earth Crystal, Most of Nortak's Kraata powers were replaced with new powers. At the Convocation when Teridax announced the Plan, Nortak attempted to break up the fight between Teridax and Miserix, but Miserix blasted Nortak with a sonic boom and told him to stay out of it. In response to that, Nortak sided with Teridax, although he was one of the last. During his time in the Brotherhood, Bitil (who was rivals with Nortak) publicly humiliated Nortak by using the Spear of Fusion to fuse Nortak with a Bohrok. Nortak later made a vow to get his revenge on Bitil for what he did to him. His grudge against Bitil was so big that he even tried to kill him. After that incident, Nortak was considered a rebel. Knowing that he would soon be captured and killed, Nortak used his illusion powers to make a fellow Makuta named Ulryn look like himself. Gorast killed Ulryn, never knowing that he was actually Ulryn and not Nortak. Nortak then fled to Onu Nui. Recently, with the Brotherhood of Makuta assault on Karda Nui, Nortak was hired by Antroz (who in fact knew he wasn't dead) to help the attack. Nortak was sent to the Swamp of Secrets by Antroz, who told him that neither Gorast nor Bitil should know that he would be there. Nortak is currently in the Swamp of Secrets searching for the Keystone fragments, but plans to give them to the Toa Nuva rather than the Brotherhood of Makuta. Due to the Pit Mutagen inside the Swamp, Nortak has fused with another Makuta named Mortaz into one powerful Makuta named Riktar. Abilities and Traits Nortak is one of the smartest Makuta out there, possibly the smartest Makuta alive. Cool and collected, Nortak is very stoic, even in danger. However, Nortak's immense greed has led him to do things just for money, which has led Antroz to hire Nortak. He can also go berserk and feral, attacking everything in sight. Nortak is accompanied by an Av-Matoran named Jishin whom he found disguised as an Onu-Matoran on Onu Nui. Nomus has the ability to transform into a strange object that Nortak wears on his back. Due to activation of the Earth Crystal, most of Nortak's original powers have been replaced with new powers. A few of his powers are elemental Earth power, flight, strength increase, infrared and thermal imaging vision, and detection. For a full list of his powers, see here. Mask and Tools Nortak wears the Kanohi Lekav, the Mask of Dexterity, which allows Nortak to raise one's dexterity, making him able to handle objects better, or lower his dexterity, making him bulky and not that maneuverable. Nortak carries a large Hammer Blade that he channels his powers through, and a Zamor sphere launcher that fires Elemental Earth blasts. The Zamor launcher is controlled by Jishin. Trivia Some Makuta are based off of animals, such as Antroz being a dragon, Bitil a beetle, Vamprah a bat, and Krika a cricket. Nortak is based off of a caveman, because of his appearance, Hammer Blade, and berserk mode. Also, Jishin means "earthquake" in Japanese. Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Makuta